


Will you marry me...?

by KissMyAssButt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fallen!Castiel, Humour, M/M, fallen!cas, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAssButt67/pseuds/KissMyAssButt67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel are finally together, happy but this leads an important question, when it comes time to pop the question who gets to? Dean may be a hunter, but Castiel is a fallen angel. Sam and Crowley are staying out of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you marry me...?

It was just one of those days, where the sky was just right and the sun was in the sky and life was actually kind of alright. Except they were the Winchesters and they didn't do normal. So both Castiel and Dean were walking down the road, arguing about if they ever got married who would get to propose. "I'm a hunter" was Dean's first argument, which Castiel had quickly rolled his eyes at(a trait he learnt from the hunter) and informed Dean that he was a fallen angel who had even been God at one point. "I survived Hell!" Dean argued, "I pulled you out of Hell!" Castiel had yelled back. Soon it was turning into a full out brawl of yellings and insults of "You broke the world!" "You broke it first!" "You kissed a demon!" "You fucked my sister!" "You abondened me in Purgatory!" "You basically said I'm worthless without powers!" "You made me torture!" "You chose two demons over me!" "I still think something was going on between you and Benny!" "AT LEAST HE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME!" Castiel froze then he punched Dean, "I fell for you!" he roared. Soon both men were rolling on the floor throwing punches and hitting each other. Finally, when Castiel had pinned Dean with his angel strength and was grinning at him, grinning at him like when he declared he was to be a hunter, Dean huffed a breath and yielded. "Fine you can propose, but nothing ever went on between me and Benny" Castiel laughed, really laughed. Dean glared, "Out of everything, everything, its that, that fazes you." Dean lifted his face up to kiss Castiel. "Well I wouldn't put it past you to go back into purgatory just to stake your claim" Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel couldn't deny that, not like he had killed a bunch of demons because they happened to know Dean from Hell, or that he had killed a certain succubus who had her eyes on Dean. He was an angel, he didn't get possessive just protective. Castiel lifted his hands to pull his halo off his head, then he plopped it on Dean's head. "Will you marry me?" Dean rolled his eyes, kissed Castiel's cheek. "Sure, just cause" Castiel beamed and carried him in the bunk house. Sam and Crowley looked up, to see Castiel running off with Dean. Dean who was flailing in his arms, "God damn it Cas! I said yes, not that I was the damned woman!" "but you are..." and it started again. Sam buried his head in the book, make-up sex was not something any little brother wanted to hear, not even the ex-King of Hell wanted to hear the noises they made, "They make Lilith look like a saint in bed" he shivered.


End file.
